L'Enchanteur
by Solayoh
Summary: Impétueux, Sanglant, Litanie, Adolescence, Nature, Délicatesse et Éternel. S'il vous plaît, laissez moi vous raconter l'histoire de l'Enchanteur… Semi UA
1. Prologue: Lýðveldi Ísland

**L'Enchanteur**

Une FanFiction sur « Axis Powers: Hetalia »

Personnages : Danemark & Islande

Rating : T/M pour un langage et des situations ne pouvant pas convenir à de très jeunes enfants. La discrétion du lecteur est avisée.

Thème : Suspence/Romance

Note de l'auteur : Les personnages et l'histoire d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas à moi mais à Hidekaz Himaruya, Gentosha Comics et au studio DEEN.

* * *

><p><em>L'<em>_Islande__, également appelé la République d'Islande (Connu en islandais sous le nom « __Ísland __» ou le nom officiel de « __Lýðveldi_ _Ísland __»), qui se traduit littéralement par les termes « terre de glace », est un __État insulaire__ de l'__océan Atlantique__ Nord, situé à mi-chemin entre le __Groenland__, province autonome du __Danemark__, et l'__Écosse__, pays faisant partie des __quatre nations constitutives__ du __Royaume-Uni__, au nord-ouest des __îles Féroé__, autre territoire sous autorité danoise. Située sur la __dorsale médio-atlantique__, le pays est reconnu pour ses nombreux volcans et ses glaciers. _

« Islande… »

_Le pays a une superficie de __103 000 km__2__ et une population d'environ __320 000 habitants__. Sa capitale est __Reykjavík__ et l'__islandais__ est la langue officielle de la petite nation._

« Islande… I comme impétueux, comme les volcans rebelles qui n'obéissent à personne, pas même toi. »

_Pays de contrates et de lumières sans égal, la nation semble s'illuminer d'elle-même et irradier les cieux par une alchimie tenue secrète depuis des siècles et des siècles._

« S comme sanglant. Après tout, ne disons-nous pas de cette terre « Ísland er þjóð öll sökkt i blóð, l'Islande est une nation qui se noit toute entière dans le sang » ?

- C'était il y a longtemps de cela. Très longtemps. »

_Ce pays est celui de la jeunesse éternelle, la fontaine de jouvence de cette terre, comme de l'éternel retour : la Terre est fraîche comme celle du commencement et cette terre subit éternellement le cycle de mort et de réincarnation, faisant en sorte, dans le processus, qu'il faut recommencer tout acte de civilisation._

« L comme litanie. Tout être humain sur cette île connaît ton nom et le murmure dans chacune de leurs prières mais seulement moi peut le murmurer comme un murmure d'amour remplie de sensualité.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères un peu là? »

_On peut ainsi comprendre l'âme de ce peuple légendaire, taillé pour la conquête et les découvertes mais aussi pudique et peu loquace, tel un enfant._

« A comme adolescence car malgré tout, tu restes à mes yeux un enfant à qui m'appartient le devoir de protéger et d'aimer et ce, jusqu'à la fin.

- T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi? Le soleil t'a grillé les neurones? Et aussi, je ne suis pas un enfant! »

_Dans cet endroit magique, pas de forêt qui font faux vêtements aux paysages, oh non. Cette terre s'offre au regard pareille au bon sauvage à l'état de nature, dénudée._

« N comme nature car ce pays, pays qui se dessine de ta tête jusqu'au pied, est toujours plaisant, et la mer s'y courbe comme ton corps et ses frondaisons sont si vertes, vertes comme la couleur des arbres et l'herbe fraîche, verte comme l'honnêteté dont tu fais preuve à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche.

- …

- Dois-je en juger que tu aimes ce que je te dis?

- Tais-toi! »

_La jubilation, émotions ressenties par le visiteur, que l'étranger en retire est une sensation complexe qui va au-delà des apparences car la nature de ce pays n'est pas la plus belle au sens le plus immédiat du terme mais est la plus grandiose._

« D comme demeure car ton corps et ton âme est la maison de plusieurs et D comme délicatesse car bien que puissant, rebelle et impétueux, il se cache, sous tout cela, une âme délicate.

- Sornettes.

- Heh, ce sont tout sauf des sornettes. »

_Elle touche au sublime, les limites sentimentales de l'être humain._

« E comme éternel, car il n'existe pas de mot plus clair pour te décrire.

- Éternel… »

_Ce n'est pas une destination où l'on se repose dans l'oisiveté comme si le temps s'arrêtait pour un moment. Cette terre est l'une des contrées qui font accéder l'homme à sa plénitude, qui le fait voyager dans la dimension de l'être, celle de la métaphysique. _

« Reykjavík, Borgarnes, Stykkishólmur, Ísafjörður, Akureyri, Egilsstaðir, Höfn, Vík Í Mýrdal, Selfoss, tout ces noms sont des parties de toi. Par exemple, ces yeux, dois-je en conclure qu'il s'agit d'Ísafjörður et de Patreksfjörður? Akureyri serait-elle cette épaule douce comme de la soie. Et ce nom, Reykjavík, la « Baie des Fumées », est-ce ton cœur?

- Arrête, tu ne sais rien de cela. »

_L'éclat perle de ses cheveux se refléta dans l'environnement les entourant tout les deux, rappelant la fumée blanche sortant d'un geyser, tandis que l'éclat améthystes de ses yeux ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à du __spath d'Islande__. La peau blanche comme neige rappelait celle que l'on pouvait retrouver en haut des plus hautes montagnes et le tout se condensait en un __corps pâle, fragile, délicat et parfait._

_Une main, nettement plus grande et plus rugueuse que celle plus petite reposant près d'une hanche à la courbe légèrement (Mais pas trop) féminine effleura délicatement une épaule avant de descendre plus bas. _

« Il y a 389 kilomètres entre Reykjavík et Akureyri. Dois-je en conclure qu'il ne se trouve que 389 kilomètres entre nous?

- Je dirais plutôt 2098 kilomètres entre nous, idiot.

- Il y a une heure de différence entre nos deux pays.

- Deux dépendant de la saison, n'oublions-pas! »

_Un rire, aussi fort et puissant qu'un ouragan retentit tandis qu'un second, calme tel la mer se mêla à celui-ci._

« Te souviens-tu de tout le début de cette aventure?

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier que cela s'était passé.

- Cela fait un bon moment que cela s'est produit.

- En effet. »

_Un chiffre, un nom, de la musique, deux inconnus._

« Te souviens-tu aussi de la première chose que tu m'as dit?

- Non, je ne m'en souviens pas de cela. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà?

- « Velkomin til Ísland, bienvenue en Islande ». Est-ce mieux maintenant?

- Maintenant que ma mémoire est fraîche, largement. »

_Un chiffre, un nom, de la musique, deux inconnus, c'est comme cela que cette histoire a débuté. De __Reykjavík à Selfoss, ce sont plusieurs kilomètres que nous avons parcourus pour découvrir les secrets de cette terre mythique et de son histoire fascinante._

_C'est également __son__ histoire que j'ai découvert pendant ce voyage, voyage qui a changé nos vies._

« Impétueux, Sanglant, Litanie, Adolescence, Nature, Délicatesse et Éternel. »

_Laissez moi vous raconter l'histoire de l'Enchanteur…_

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur: <strong>Bonjour à tous et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici si vous en avez eu le courage. Ceci est ma toute première FanFiction que je poste ici donc, je suis assez impatiente de savoir vos réactions. Donc, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews et des commentaires ou même me poser des questions. Je suis ouverte à (Presque) tout. =)

Également, pour le moment, vous ne pouvez pas savoir mais cette histoire se "focusera" davantage sur l'Islande (En tant que pays, pas personnage je veux dire) sous ses diverses formes: La géographie, la culture voire même, pourquoi pas la cuisine! Néanmoins, rassurez vous, je prévois un scénario digne de votre temps pour compenser.

Également, je tiens à préciser, cette histoire est majoritairement composé de **Denmark/Islande AKA DenIce.** Si vous n'aimez pas ce couple et que lire cette histoire risque de vous donner la nausée, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez ici. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bonne lecture. =D


	2. Keflavík–Reykjavík: Velkomin!

**Chapitre 1 : Keflavík–Reykjavík : Velkomin!**

Note de l'auteur : Les personnages et l'histoire d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas à moi mais à Hidekaz Himaruya, Gentosha Comics et au studio DEEN.

* * *

><p><em>Dis moi, savais-tu qu'entre nous, il ne se trouvait que 2098 kilomètres? Qu'entre nous, il n'y avait qu'une mer et un océan nous séparant? Savais-tu tout cela avant de me rencontrer? Savais-tu tout ce que tu savais aujourd'hui ou t'avais-je appris quelque chose de nouveau?<em>

_Par exemple, t'avais-je appris le sentiment d'aimer, l'agréable sensation d'être serré dans les bras d'une personne qui vous aime, la nouvelle définition du mot « Nous », combien il était touchant de dédicacer sa vie à un seul être?_

_Bien sûr, je ne t'ai appris rien de tout cela, tu avais découvert cet univers de bien-être des siècles et des siècles avant moi. Comparé à toi, je ne suis qu'un grand enfant qui, du haut de ses 21 années d'existence, n'avait profité que du meilleur dont la vie puisse offrir._

_Néanmoins, je suis convaincu d'une chose : Ce qui s'est passé entre nous ce soir-là et les soirs suivants, toi aussi, tu l'as ressenti. Ce doux poison s'était aussi glissé dans une de tes plaies et cette plaie ne s'est jamais refermé, te rendant toi aussi prisonnier de cette nouvelle dépendance qu'était l'affection d'un être humain._

_Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je crois que notre relation était comme une drogue : Le peu que nous avions eu nous avait rendu de plus en plus dépendant l'un de l'autre. Oui, je crois que l'on peut classer notre relation comme telle._

_Néanmoins, ce qui m'a probablement rendue aussi « Accro » à toi était probablement le moment où, les cheveux ornés de perles aquatiques et les joues couleur lave, tu m'as dit, tout en t'approchant le plus prêt possible de mon oreille, si bien que je pouvais ressentir le battement de ton cœur à travers ton torse :_

« S'il vous plaît monsieur, je vous prie d'attacher votre ceinture de sécurité et de sortir vos documents d'identité au cas où. Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques minutes de l'aéroport international d'Islande. »

* * *

><p>« S'il vous plaît monsieur, je vous prie d'attacher votre ceinture de sécurité et de sortir vos documents d'identité au cas où. Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques minutes de l'aéroport international d'Islande. »<p>

Ces quelques mots, prononcés par une jolie femme aux cheveux retenues par un chignon, fit sursauter de son siège le jeune homme qui s'y trouvait. La surprise était si grande qu'à l'insu de celle-ci, ce dernier s'était cogné la tête contre le dessous du porte-bagage où se trouvait également une petite lampe d'appoint, l'aveuglant au même moment.

« A-Aïe. Merci mademoiselle. Je sors mon passeport tout de suite. »

Après avoir frotté pendant quelques secondes la petite bosse apparue sur son front tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, celui-ci sortit de la poche de sa veste un petit livret rouge bourgogne sur laquelle reposait, en lettres dorées, les inscriptions **« DEN EUROPÆISKE UNION DANMARK »** et **« PAS »** et entre elles, reposaient les armoiries du Danemark elles aussi de couleur dorées. Après avoir examiné la couverture du petit livre, il ria de bon cœur avant de l'ouvrir et d'examiner une page en particulier. Sur cette page, se trouvait une photo de l'homme ainsi que diverses informations quelconques.

**Nom :** Densen

**Prénom :** Mikkel

**Nationalité :** Danois

**Sexe :** M (Pour « Masculin » quoique, lorsqu'il avait d'abord vu le mot la première fois qu'il avait ouvert son passeport, il s'était exclamé « Eh bien dites donc! Ils ont tout compris ceux-là! » avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait réellement)

**Date de délivrance :** 17-02-2005

**Date d'expiration : **16-02-2015

**Taille :** 1,80m

**Lieu de naissance :** Copenhague

D'autres informations plus inutiles les unes que les autres apparaissaient sur la page mais Mikkel les ignora et plaça le document sur ses genoux. Au même moment, environ deux sièges plus loin, un symbole représentant une ceinture bouclée s'alluma d'une lumière verte. À la vue de ce symbole, le danois, se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié d'exécuter la demande de l'hôtesse l'ayant abordé plus tôt, se dépêcha d'attacher sa ceinture. La petite voix irritante de l'agent de bord résonna soudainement dans l'appareil au grand complet et annonça successivement en anglais, danois puis islandais (Ou bien danois, islandais ou anglais, de toute manière, Mikkel n'avait écouté qu'à moitié la voix nasillarde de l'homme) que l'appareil s'apprêtait à atterrir à l'aéroport international de Keflavík, plus précisément au terminal Leifur Eiríksson, et les remerciait d'avoir choisis Icelandair.

« C'est pas comme si j'avais eu tant de choix que ça pour venir ici, pensa cyniquement le jeune homme en regardant par le hublot. »

Soudainement, quelque chose attira l'attention du danois. À travers les épais nuages blancs, il put apercevoir une trace de brun teinté de vert. Plus attentif au paysage soudainement, il put voir de plus en plus les nuages s'éloigner de sa ligne de mire pour faire place à une parcelle de terre couverte de ce qui semblait être des routes, des bâtiments et, s'il observait bien, il aurait pu jurer que « ces trucs microscopiques » étaient des êtres humains comme vous et moi.

À la vue de ce spectacle, un sourire trouva son chemin sur son visage. La sensation de se sentir (Littéralement) plus haut que tout le monde lui donnait envie de rester éternellement dans les airs à voir tout ce qui se passait sous lui. Malheureusement, la raison le rattrapa, l'appareil commençait à descendre et à piquer vers deux traces grises qu'il estima être les pistes de l'aéroport. À contre cœur, Mikkel détourna son regard du hublot et du paysage pour, à la place, se caler le plus confortablement possible dans son siège, la tête bien placé sur son support. L'avion prit soudainement de la vitesse et le jeune homme eut soudainement l'impression de se trouver à bord d'un train. En effet, le voyage était terminé pour le moment et jusqu'à ce que l'agent de bord reprenne la parole, Mikkel crut qu'ils allaient faire demi-tour et rentrer au Danemark, à Copenhague, chez lui, dans sa chambre.

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes arrivés en Islande à l'Aéroport international de Keflavík, au terminal Leifur Eiríksson. Il est présentement 14 heures, heure locale et la température est de 20 degrés Celsius. Nous vous demandons de récupérer vos effets personnels et de vous dirigez vers la sortie qui est situé devant vous à gauche. Merci d'avoir choisi Icelandair et au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt. »

En entendant le message, Mikkel détacha sa ceinture avant de se lever (Par la même occasion, se cogner la tête à nouveau) et de rejoindre l'allée. Puis, il ouvrit le compartiment se trouvant au dessus des deux sièges où lui et un autre homme plus âgé était assis. Après avoir rendue sa valise à celui-ci, il attrapa son sac-à-dos rouge orné d'une croix blanche peinte afin de faire ressembler le tout au Dannebrog, le drapeau danois, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Eh bien l'ami, t'as réussi : Te voilà en Islande! »

* * *

><p><strong><span>Keflav<span>ík **

Une des 76 communes islandaise. Keflavík se situe dans la municipalité de Reykjanesbær, situé au sud-ouest de l'île dans la région de Suðurnes. C'est d'ailleurs là où se trouve l'aéroport international du pays. La ville est située à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de la capitale.

* * *

><p>« Ok, si j'ai bien saisi, 85 Couronnes islandaises valent un Euro, ce qui veut dire qu'un Euro me donne environ entre 7 et 8 Couronnes danoises. Eh bien! »<p>

Le danois soupira et regarda le contenu de son nouveau porte-monnaie, cadeau de son ami Tino « pour pouvoir ranger toute l'argent islandaise qu'il aura sur lui une fois à destination ! ». Il fallait par contre l'avouer, ce dernier avait vu juste sur deux points. Premièrement, le porte-monnaie qu'il avait choisi n'était pas mal du tout, fait de cuir rouge avec ce qui apparaissait être un dessin d'un bonhomme fait de LEGO, ses fameux jouets dont le jeune homme avait toujours eu un faible pour. Deuxièmement, Mikkel avait effectivement besoin d'un bon porte-monnaie pour contenir tout ce bazar! Il était arrivé au comptoir d'échange avec plusieurs billets et le voilà maintenant avec des pièces de 1, 5, 10, 50 et 100 ainsi que des billets de 500, 1000, 2000 et 5000. De quoi casser la tête à un pauvre garçon qui n'avait pas la moindre idée du système monétaire islandais.

« Ça et en prime, je viens tout juste de découvrir que les ressortissants de l'Union européenne peuvent se rendre en Islande munis d'une simple carte d'identité AKA j'ai emporté mon passeport pour absolument rien. »

Le danois soupira et se laissa tomber sur la grosse valise noire qu'il avait apporté avec lui du Danemark et qu'il venait tout juste de récupérer. Il était déjà épuisé alors qu'il avait dormi une bonne partie de son vol et n'avait strictement rien fait. Également, cerise sur le sundae, son sac à dos commençait à lui peser lourd sur les épaules.

« Maintenant, je regrette de ne pas m'être mieux préparé. »

C'est en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'aéroport qu'il découvrit qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de quitter la ville pour se rendre à la capitale. Maudissant sa mauvaise chance, il s'apprêtait à retourner sur ses pas lorsqu'il entendit soudainement un klaxon de ce qui semblait un bus derrière lui suivi d'une voix rauque mais presque bienveillante.

« Hé, mon garçon! Besoin d'un transport jusqu'à Reykjavík? »

* * *

><p>« J'ignorais qu'une navette conduisait les voyageurs directement à Reykjavík.<p>

- Allons, mais bien sûr! De l'aéroport, une navette Fly Bus conduit les voyageurs à la capitale. Du terminus, situé devant l'hôtel Loftleiðir, le plus grand hôtel d'Islande, des correspondances desservent les principaux hôtels. »

L'homme au volant de la navette se mit à rire tandis que Mikkel esquissa un sourire. De tous les endroits du monde, il n'aurait jamais cru avoir une conversation en danois, sa langue natale, dans un des pays les plus isolés du globe. Bon, d'accord, il avait fallu plusieurs minutes à Mikkel pour reconnaître son doux langage dans la bouche de cet islandais à l'accent si fort que même les mots les plus simples de la langue danoise semblait sonner comme une langue étrangère.

« J'ignorais néanmoins que les islandais savaient maîtriser le danois.

- Ha, c'est pourtant simple! Lors de ce que nous, islandais, appelons « La longue nuit », la Norvège, et donc l'Islande, furent intégrées au royaume danois et ce, jusqu'à ce que nous déclarions notre indépendance en 1944. Depuis, chaque islandais est tenu d'apprendre la langue danoise. »

Voyant la logique de cet argument, le danois hocha simplement la tête en signe de compréhension. En voyant cela, l'homme au volant se retourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme.

« Sinon, pour combien de temps es-tu ici?

- Environ une semaine.

- As-tu planifié quoi faire de cette semaine?

- Bien… J'avais prévu de rester dans la région de Reykjavík et de visiter un peu.

- Seulement la capitale et sa région? À ta place mon grand, je ferais plus que cela!

- Par exemple?

- Eh bien, le tour de l'île par la route nationale s'impose et je te conseille, si tu le fais, de t'arrêter à Mývatn. Tu peux aussi effectuer la traversée du plateau de Kjölur ou rejoindre le Landmannalauger depuis Reykjavík avant de continuer vers le désert Sprengisandur ou rallier le parc national de Skaftafell. »

Mikkel cligna des yeux et resta sans voix pendant une minute.

« C'est… C'est beaucoup ma foi!

- Fiston, si tu dois le savoir, autant que tu le saches tout de suite, ce pays n'est pas un endroit pour se reposer. Tout bouge ici, incluant la terre. »

Mikkel, se sentant soudainement gêné, détourna le regard.

« Je n'aime pas trop la nature en tant que telle. Néanmoins, j'ai entendu dire que la capitale possédait plusieurs boîtes branchées parmi lesquelles sont les plus tendances d'Europe. Des suggestions à me faire? »

L'homme le dévisagea soudainement comme si le danois s'était métamorphosé en extra-terrestre gris venant d'une planète inconnue.

« Je n'en connais que deux et seulement parce que je sais que mon fils et ses amis y traînent parfois. Tu as « l'Astro », qui apparamment est très en vue ces temps-ci et le « Spotlight », la boîte gay de Reykjavík. En revanche, je te préviens, tout le monde s'y retrouve. À en voir la nature de ta question, je suppose que tu as entendu parler du « runtúr ».

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons de ma présence ici.

- Parfait. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer qu'il s'agit d'un rituel auquel les jeunes de la ville s'adonnent chaque week-end. Il y a, par contre, des règles à respecter. D'abord, selon la tradition, tu te dois d'arriver en ville à 23 heures muni d'une bouteille de coca-cola dans une main et d'une bouteille de vodka ou de ce que l'on appelle « klaravín » dans l'autre. Ensuite, après la fermeture des bâtiments, la fête se poursuit dans la rue.

- Wow! Ça sonne encore plus dément que je le pensais, votre run-truc-machin-chouette! Je suis sûr qu'à cela seul, c'est tout une attraction!

- Oui et non. »

Soudainement, le regard du vieil homme se fit plus tendre et il se mit à sourire d'un air paternel. Confus, Mikkel le fixa d'un air désorienté.

« Oui et non? Comment cela, oui et non?

- Le runtúr est un évènement unique à participer mais derrière cet évènement s'en trouve un encore plus grand qui fait le bonheur des islandais et, parfois, des étrangers.

- Je ne comprends pas. »

L'homme rit à nouveau et baissa soudainement la voix.

« Tu pourrais y rencontrer ce que nous, natifs du pays, appelons « L'Enchanteur ».

- « L'Enchanteur »? C'est quoi, un nouveau groupe de rock hyper branché qui fait fureur ici?

- Ha ha, non, loin de là. Il s'agit d'une personne très spéciale à nous tous. Tu n'auras aucun problème à le trouver si tu fais attention. Ces dernières années, il a l'habitude de participer au runtúr lui aussi donc, tu auras probablement l'occasion de le croiser si tu y vas. »

Soudainement, la navette s'arrêta devant un grand hôtel où trônait, sur le toit, un énorme signe indicant « HOTEL LOFTLEIÐIR » et tout juste en dessous, en plus petit caractère, « ICELANDAIR HOTEL ». Il fallait l'avouer par contre, le bâtiment était simple et sans chichis inutiles, trait qui charma du premier coup la plupart des voyageurs assit dans la navette.

« Terminus tout le monde! On est arrivé à Reykjavík! »

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reykjav<span>ík**

Situé dans la région de Höfuðborgarsvæðið, Reykjavík est la capitale de l'Islande, et la capitale la plus septentrionale du monde. La ville, à elle seule, regroupe environ la moitié de la population totale du pays et est un véritable centre vivant culturel, politique, commercial et industriel où sont concentrés non seulement les organes politiques du gouvernement mais aussi des parcs, des bibliothèques, les bureaux centraux de communications, les cours de justice, etc. La majeure partie de la capitale est située sur la péninsule Seltjarnarnes, mais les faubourgs sont étendus jusqu'au au sud de cette péninsule.

* * *

><p>« Ce sera 650 couronnes pour votre verre de bière et 450 pour votre sandwich ce qui vous donne un montant total de 1100 couronnes.<p>

- Pas de problème alors! »

Tout en exposant un sourire digne d'une publicité pour promouvoir les bienfaits de tel dentifrice, Mikkel sortit son porte-monnaie et sortit un billet de 1000 couronnes suivi d'une pièce de 100 qu'il remit par la suite à la caissière. Ravie d'avoir effectué sa première (En fait, troisième si l'on comptait le transport depuis l'aéroport qui lui avait coûté 1000 couronnes et le passeport touristique – Si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi – qu'il s'était procuré plus tôt à 2000 couronnes) transaction depuis son arrivée, le danois s'assit à une table et commença à ingurgiter son premier véritable repas de la journée tout en observant le nouvel environnement dans lequel il se trouvait.

Après avoir quitté le sympathique chauffeur de la navette qui l'avait conduit lui et plusieurs autres à Reykjavík, Mikkel s'était bien décidé à partir tout de suite à la recherche de l'auberge de jeunesse qui devait l'abriter pendant son séjour. Une agréable marche d'environ 15 minutes lui fit atteindre le centre-ville où il n'eut aucun problème à situer le lieu où il devait se rendre. En moins d'une heure, il arriva devant la réception de l'auberge et eut directement accès à ce qu'il voulait le plus en ce moment : Un casier pour son sac à dos et sa valise ainsi que la possibilité de prendre une bonne douche à l'eau chaude. Une fois cela de fait, il décida de récupérer son sac à dos et de partir se procurer la « Gestakort Reykjavikur », sorte de passeport touristique qui donnait accès libre aux bus de la société de transport de l'agglomération, aux musées et aux piscines de la ville. Hésitant entre une carte pouvant durer 24, 48 ou 72 heures, il décida de jouer la carte de la prudence et acheta, pour 2000 couronnes, une carte durant 72 heures. Ravie de cette transaction, il avait décidé de célébrer cela par un bon déjeuner, d'où sa situation actuelle, perdu dans un recoin de Reykjavík dans un café aux allures solitaires mais sympathiques.

Une fois son repas avalé et son verre vidé, il laissa un généreux pourboire sur la table avant de prendre congé. Il ajusta sa veste en jean (Qu'il avait prit dans sa valise) sur son dos et sortit, rencontrant d'un coup direct la brise fraîche mais légèrement froide qui planait au dessus de la ville. Néanmoins, cette brise était probablement la brise la plus agréable qu'il avait sentit sur son visage de toute sa vie et il fut à nouveau étonné de constater à quel point il semblait… Respirer mieux. (Il lui fallut plus de dix minutes pour trouver les mots parfaits et ceux-ci lui convint)

À sa grande surprise, dans les rues, plusieurs adolescents habillés de façon plus branché et excentriques les uns que les autres se promenaient et papotaient tout en semblant impatient. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'étranger constate que tous ces jeunes semblaient attendre quelque chose. Il ignorait quoi exactement mais, soudainement, son esprit lui glissa la réponse.

_« À en voir la nature de ta question, je suppose que tu as entendu parler du « runtúr »._

_- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons de ma présence ici._

_- Parfait. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer qu'il s'agit d'un rituel auquel les jeunes de la ville s'adonnent chaque week-end. »_

Mikkel prit soudainement conscience qu'il était Vendredi et qu'il était également environ 19 heures 30. Pas étonnant qu'une bande de jeunes traînaient dans les rues à cette heure : Ils devaient sûrement être de ceux qui participaient, chaque week-end, au runtúr.

« Je suis venu en Islande spécialement pour m'éclater alors, pourquoi ne pas aller fêter mon arrivée en m'infiltrant dans une célébration 100% islandaise? »

Charmé par cette idée, il décida de rentrer à l'auberge. Après tout, c'était la toute première fois de sa vie que le jeune danois participait (Du moins, tel était prévu dans son esprit) à un runtúr et il n'avait pas l'idée de s'y présenter vêtu d'un jean légèrement tacheté de vert (Rappelant les jeux avec lesquels il s'était amusé en compagnie du jeune Peter et de ses amis) et d'un chandail à manches courtes bleu pâle où pendouillait, sous une manche, quelques fils, traces d'usure venues avec le temps. S'il voulait s'intégrer le mieux possible à la jeunesse islandaise, autant commencer tout de suite et sortir le paquet!

Et puis, qui sait! Peut être allait-il être « assez » chanceux pour rencontrer ce soi-disant « Enchanteur » dont parlait le conducteur de la navette!

* * *

><p><em>De tous les proverbes que je connais, il n'y en a que deux que j'apprécie énormément.<em>

_Le premier est « Mieux vaut être oiseau libre que roi captif. », un proverbe Scandinave que j'avais entendu plus jeune. À cette époque, je ne comprenais pas ce que ce proverbe voulait dire mais, une fois plus grand, je n'eus aucun mal à identifier les véritables mots cachés derrière ceux-ci._

_Ce proverbe, à lui seul, met l'accent sur l'importance de la liberté, combien il est important d'être libre. Libre de quoi? Je l'ignore mais à cette époque, je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'être libre de tout. Tout simplement libre. Libre de ses engagements, libre de responsabilités, bref, libre quoi!_

_Le second proverbe est un proverbe que j'ai appris lors de mon séjour en Islande et qui va comme ceci…_

_« Mieux vaut un ami utile que dix inutiles. »_

_Au départ, juste à l'entendre, j'avais cru l'avoir compris. En effet, ce proverbe parle carrément à la personne qui le lit : L__e nombre d'amis que l'on a importe peu, c'est leur valeur qui compte. Jusqu'à ce que je vive une certaine expérience, ici, en Islande, j'étais peu convaincu de la vérité se trouvant dans cette simple phrase. En effet, tous vos amis, à un certain point, sont utiles, non?_

_En tout cas, pour abréger, vous devez sans doute vous demandez pourquoi je vous parle de proverbes au lieu de livrer mes confidences. Veuillez m'excusez, mais sans vous expliquer ses deux proverbes, le reste de mon histoire ne serait qu'un bateau chambrant dans la mer avec, à son bord, trésors et souvenirs._

_Ainsi que mon cœur, caché quelque part dans une boîte destiné à ne jamais être ouverte à nouveau._

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur: <strong>Salutations à vous tous. Si vous être ici en ce moment, c'est que mon petit avertissemment du chapitre précédent était plus que clair et net. Sinon, les curieux, vous êtes la bienvenue. Rassurez-vous, je ne mords pas et, au contraire, désire savoir votre opinion. Pour cela, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, des commentaires, des questions ou même me signaler mes fautres d'orthographe pourquoi pas! =)

Bon, maintenant, ce chapitre. En réalité, ce chapitre, au départ, ressemblais plus à un boulet de 700 mots qu'à ce texte d'environ 3000 mots. Grâce à une hausse de motivation, j'ai réussi à écrire, en deux jours, tout ce qui me manquait pour conclure cette partie. Et parlons-en de cette partie vu que nous sommes sur le sujet!

Comme vous le voyez, Danemark (Ayant reçu le nom humain de "Mikkel Densen" à l'unanimité selon un sondage posté sur DeviantART) vient tout juste d'arriver en Islande et est aussi perdu que moi lorsque j'ai attaqué ce chapitre. Islande, au départ, était supposé apparaître dans ce chapitre mais, pour certaines raisons, j'ai décidé de repousser son apparition au chapitre suivant. En effet, je ne voulais pas aller trop vite donc, j'espère que vous saurez me pardonner ceci. Au moins, ainsi, je peux mettre plus de force sur la vraie partie amusante. Également, j'ai détaillé le plus possible les informations dans le texte pour ne pas que vous ayez à filler directement ici si vous ne compreniez rien. Je crois que je le ferai à l'avenir mais ce chapitre me semble assez compréhensible sans notes.

Maintenant, il est l'heure de répondre aux reviews que j'ai reçus. D'abord, j'ai été extrêmement surprise de voir que j'avais des reviews mais c'était néanmoins une surprise très agréable! 3

**Anyway I'm Dead: **Ha ha, pardon pour l'attente Bro mais me voici enfin ici! Sinon, je suis ravie que tu apprécies.

**Wisely-san:** Merci beaucoup pour le souhait de bienvenue. =) Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé le début de cette histoire donc, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. HongIce et DenNor, huh? Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup ces deux couples (Surtout le DenNor qui est mon OTP) mais je suis heureuse que tu aies décidé de suivre cette histoire. Ah et en passant, n'arrête pas tes "hypothèses à la con": Je les adores! =D Merci beaucoup pour le support! =)

**PiwiiJuly: **Heh heh, je suis ravie que tu penses cela et que cela t'encourages à aller en Islande par toi-même. Je ferai de mon mieux pour que tu apprécies la suite! =3 (Ha ha, tu sauras que certains platss islandais ont l'air très bons... Néanmoins, les têtes de moutons bouillis ne sont définitivement pas dans cette catégorie! XD) Sinon, ravie que tu trouves cela "Mignon" et merci pour le support! =)

**Felicia Martins:** Merci de m'acceuillir et pour le compliment. =) Je suis ravie que tu apprécies le principe de représentation que j'ai utilisé et rassure toi, je peux tenir longtemps côté bavardage donc, tu seras toujours la bienvenue à poster de looongs commentaires/reviews/autres. Et oui, le peu de DenIce me chagrinent aussi, principalement parce que j'ai appris à aimer ce couple mais au moins, je me console avec le tas de DenNor qu'il y a par ici! (Quand à la découverte de l'Islande, tu as raison, il y a une toute petite erreur: Ce sont des moines irlandais qui ont découvert le pays les premiers et qui l'on appelé "Thulé". Néanoins, ce sont les Vikings norvégiens qui, à partir de 874, ont colonisés à peupler le pays) Et ne t'inquiète pas également, je comprends tout ce que tu me dis. Quand à ta question, je serai franche et honnête: Non, je n'ai malheureusement jamais mit les pieds en Islande. **En revanche,** j'ai eu de la chance car j'ai pu obtenir de deux personnes ayant visités le pays des informations et des descriptions. J'ai également passé plus d'un mois à faire de la recherche de documentation autant Internet que littéraire avant d'écrire le début. Mais néanmoins, je comprends ce que tu veux dire et oui, je comprends tes questions. Quand au parchemin, rassure toi: J'aime les parchemins! 8D Ha ha, thank you pour le support and I'll try very hard to make all of you enjoy this histoire à propos de Islande. Également, hej då. =)


	3. Reykjavík : Góðan daginn

**Chapitre 2 : Keflavík–Reykjavík : Gó****ðan daginn**

Note de l'auteur : Les personnages et l'histoire d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas à moi mais à Hidekaz Himaruya, Gentosha Comics et au studio DEEN.

* * *

><p>« Il y a deux endroits où le feu ne s'éteint jamais : l'enfer et mon logis. »<p>

– Geir Vídalín (1761-1823)

_Mensonge. Il y en a un autre : mes reins, là où le feu allumé par ma passion envers lui ne s'éteindra jamais et si cela arrive, les cendres se rallumeront. Pour toujours, à tout jamais._

* * *

><p><em>Il existe deux types de mémoires, tout deux très différents.<em>

_Le premier type est le plus commun. En effet, très souvent, il arrive que l'on ne se remémore, de certains évènements ou personnes, que de petits détails comme la couleur des cheveux, la couleur des yeux, le lieu, l'heure et ainsi de suite. En effet, le cerveau humain retient plus facilement certains détails que d'autres, sûrement dû à un favoritisme personnel au niveau de la mémoire. C'est de cette façon que je vois la plupart de mes souvenirs : le sable blanc et doux des plages de mon pays natal, les heures perdues à Copenhague à la recherche de diverses choses, l'accent incompréhensible de Berwald, mon ami venant de Suède, et la douce voix fluette et bienveillante de Tino, ainsi que le regard de mon meilleur ami norvégien, les moments perdus en hiver à danser sous les flocons ou, sur le dos, à faire des anges dans la neige, mon premier baiser avec une ravissante jeune fille de mon collège, mes études au lycée, les traits blonds de mes parents._

_Je ne me souviens peut être pas de tout mais le peu que je sais est ce que je transporterai éternellement avec moi, dans ma tête, dans mon cœur. Ni plus, ni moins. Sans souvenir et trésors enfouit dans ses mémoires, un homme n'est qu'une enveloppe vide, dénué de tout. Son âme, toute jeune, n'aura jamais rien vécu, son corps n'aura rien expérimenté, ses sentiments seront oubliés. Oui, malgré d'énormes trous dans ma mémoire, je chérissais ces moments et en faisait les plus précieux trésors que je pouvais conserver._

_Jusqu'à ma rencontre avec lui, je ne retenais que des détails ce qui nous même au second type._

_Ce second type est plus rare que le précédent mais est tout aussi simple à expliquer. C'est comme si vous visualisez, instantanément, les yeux fermés, sur la sombre face interne de vos paupières, l'image fidèle et clair d'un visage aimé, hologramme en couleur naturelles. C'est de cette façon que je le vois. Il ne me suffit que de penser à lui pour revoir devant moi le frêle garçon au teint pâle que j'avais rencontré par pur hasard du destin, ses cheveux couleur neige aussi soyeux que de la soie, les yeux couleur prune m'ensorcelant du plus profond de mon âme, les épaules frêles, tremblantes parfois. Je me rappelle encore de ce charmant abdomen, là où mes lèvres s'étaient posés brièvement un jour puis, de ces hanches d'un blanc laiteux. Chacun de ces dix doigts avait été traités avec soin et idem pour ces dix orteils. Ces jambes, fragile mais marchant d'une démarche qui m'hypnotisait, me renvoyait avec l'image d'un mannequin sûr de lui mais si délicat à la fois._

_Parfois, il me suffisait seulement de fermer les yeux et d'ouvrir les bras pour m'imaginer en train de l'enlacer. D'abord, je revois sa démarche : Ses pieds légèrement rentrés. Une sorte de tortillement élastique en dessous du genou qui se prolonge jusqu'à ce que son pied atteigne le sol. Une démarche un peu traînante. Plutôt infantile, assez racoleuse. (Je sais, Nabokov doit être en train de se retourner dans sa tombe!) Tel pouvait-on décrire chacun des pas que faisait ce jeune garçon timide et légèrement insouciant. Par la suite, ce fut la sensation de son corps contre le mien, de sentir sa peau froide rencontrer la mienne, me donnant des frissons, non pas de plaisir mais de froid tout d'abord. Évidemment, mon « frigide prince » ne se réchauffait pas mais malgré cela, la sensation restait. Puis, ses fragiles et délicats bras m'enlaçaient, s'agrippaient à moi comme si la survie de leur propriétaire en dépendait. Finalement, oh douce illusion, ses lèvres venaient se poser délicatement contre le tissu de ma chemise, le dessus de sa tête reposant sous mon menton, si bien que je pouvais sentir la racine de ses cheveux me chatouiller la peau à cet endroit. Il irradiait de lui la même aura de charme presque enfantin et de maturité que dans mes souvenirs les plus profonds avec une pointe de je-ne-sais-quoi._

_Oh oui, la mémoire est une machine merveilleuse. __En __psychologie__, il est dit qu'elle est la faculté de l'__esprit__ permettant de ranger, conserver et rappeler des expériences passées et des informations. C'est un domaine qui est traité dans différentes approches, cognitivistes, behavioriste, psychanalytique et en neuropsychologie pour les évaluations de ses troubles. Elle est aussi utile en neuropsychologie, en psychopathologie, en psychanalyse et en psychologie cognitive._

_Mais pour moi, elle me permettra toujours de rejouer les évènements de ce voyage et ¸de ne jamais oublier ce mot à la consonance si magique, si magnifique, synonyme d'aventure, de magie, d'amour, ce mot qui ne manque jamais, oh grand jamais, de me faire revoir diverses images tels les volcans parsemant le paysage, les jeunes enfants courant dans les rues, les macareux sauvages s'envolant vers l'horizon, la mousse recouvrant certains anciens cratères causés par des volcans, les habitants de cette île souriant, le fameux drapeau couleur ciel de nuit, blanc neige et rouge sang que je pouvais voir flotter au vents, les bateaux de pêche se déplaçant sur la côte, le son d'un violon flottant dans le vent et, évidemment, cet enfant au regard perçant, couleur pourpre : Islande, Islande, Islande, oh Islande, Islande, Islande, mon Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, mon Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, mon Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, mon Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande, Islande …_

_Typographe, veuillez recopier jusqu'en bas de la page, s'il vous plaît. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire pour le moment._

* * *

><p>Nous étions maintenant mardi, approximativement 4 jours après l'arrivée de Mikkel dans la jeune et resplendissante République d'Islande. Bien sûr, les plans de ce dernier se déroulèrent comme prévu : Du vendredi soir jusqu'au lundi matin, il se soûla la gueule, dragua deux ou trois jolies islandaises, fit la tournée des bars de la capitale et se promena dans les rues de la ville.<p>

Néanmoins, dès le réveil aux premiers rayons d'aurore du lundi matin, le danois se rendit compte que, maintenant que le week-end avait prit fin, il allait devoir se distraire et s'occuper. En effet, il doutait sérieusement qu'après une grosse journée d'étude ou de travail, la plupart des islandais irait faire la fête. Après tout, Mikkel ne l'ignorait pas, être islandais était un véritable luxe. Il savait que 80% de la population de quinze à soixante-quatorze ans exerçait une profession et que, bien souvent, un seul salaire ne suffisait pas. Lorsqu'il avait appris de la bouche d'une jeune islandaise que la semaine de travail moyenne d'un habitant comprenant cinquante, soixante, voire quatre-vingts heures avec activités d'appoint le soir et le week-end inclut, il n'était pas surprit du tout.

Le lundi, il avait réussi à passer la journée en sortant se promener en ville et en prenant en note l'adresse de certains endroits qui avaient l'air sympathique à ses oreilles. Dans sa petite liste, on pouvait y retrouver des noms tels que les restaurants « Skólabrú », établissement logé dans une magnifique maison qui répond au _corum_ de la cathédrale luthérienne de la ville, le « Lækjarbrekka », spécialisé dans la cuisine islandaise, en particulier le mouton et le poisson, ainsi que le « Þrir Frakkar », le restaurant des « Trois Français ». Des pubs tels que le « Café Paris », le « Sólon Islandus », « Kaffibarinn » (Repaire du héro du livre et film islandais « 101 Reykjavík ») et le « Sirkus » y apparaissait de même que la discothèque « Astro » (Que le chauffeur de la navette lui avait recommandé.). Il avait également prit la journée pour se promener dans les rues de la capitale, partant de l'auberge l'abritant pour se rendre jusqu'à Geisgata puis, par la suite, choisissant une rue aléatoire à la fois. L'une de ses rues préférées était la Frakkastígur, la « Rue des français », reliant l'église Hallgrímskirkja à la mer, autrefois emprunté par les pêcheurs de Paimpol en escale dans la ville, d'où son nom.

Malheureusement, à son réveil le mardi matin, le pauvre homme se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée quoi faire. En effet, il ignorait toutes les adresses qui auraient pu l'aider à découvrir quelque coin reculé de la ville ou où se procurer à manger et celles qu'ils avaient en sa possession étaient trop chères pour lui. Évidemment, il s'était bien débrouillé jusque là mais les prix étaient tellement élevés, une grande portion de son budget y avait passés. En prime, il avait oublié son ordinateur portable au Danemark, le laissant sans moyen de communication avec ses amis. Il avait son téléphone portable, bien entendu, mais il n'avait pas le goût de devoir payer une facture salé à la fin de son séjour, lui donnant encore plus le goût de trouver un cybercafé et de rejoindre ses « potes » en ligne chez lui. Par chance, la direction de l'auberge lui avait donné quelques adresses se situant dans la capitale dont notamment le plus grand de l'île, le « NeitHeimur », situé au 17, Noatun s'il ne se trompait pas. L'établissement étant ouvert de 9 heures du matin à minuit, il avait tout le temps du monde pour s'y rendre.

Une fois finalement arrivé au Cybercafé, après deux heures à avoir tourner en rond dans la capitale au complet, Mikkel demanda à ce qu'il puisse utiliser l'un des ordinateurs. Malheureusement pour lui, tous étaient occupés et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était…

Attendre. Chose que le danois n'excellait pas en.

Pour passer le temps, il décida de se commander une bonne tasse de café bien chaude et engagea une discussion avec l'une des employées du café. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, il put profiter d'une conversation agréable, d'un bon _kaffi_ bien chaud (Bien sûr, ce mot, _kaffi_ alias « café », fut l'un des seuls mots d'islandais qu'il apprit durant cette conversation!) et de la compagnie d'une jolie jeune fille à l'accent exotique. Apparemment, elle était originaire de Grímsey, une petite île ancrée à 41 kilomètres au large des côtes nord-ouest de l'Islande, et également la limite septentrionale de la nation. N'ayant jamais entendu parler de cet endroit, il la bombarda de questions plus farfelues les unes que les autres, du genre : « As-tu déjà vu un ours polaire alors? », « Qu'est-ce que vous faites pour passer le temps? » ou alors « Comment sont les nanas là-bas? ». Ses réponses furent tout simplement « Non, mais ma grand-mère oui apparemment! », « On s'occupe, comme tout les islandais voyons! » et « Comme toutes les « nanas » islandaises! ».

Cette conversation lui permit également d'agrandir son vocabulaire islandais. Désormais, il était capable de dire des mots comme _bjór_ (Bière) ou encore, _pilsner_ (Bière légère). Évidemment, il savait que le prix de l'alcool dans ce pays valait un bras mais, après tout, peut être arriverait-il à ramener une bouteille de vodka pour ses potes?

Néanmoins, sa conversation s'arrêta lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'un des ordinateurs était désormais disponible. Il salua d'un signe de main amicale l'employée et la remercia du bon moment qu'ils avaient passé à discuter ensemble de tout et de rien. Celle-ci ria et lui envoya un sympathique « De rien! », en spécifiant qu'elle lui souhaitait la meilleure des chances à retrouver ses amis sur la toile. Elle lui conseilla également à ne pas trop boire d'alcool, chose que le danois promit… En croissant les doigts dans son dos, bien entendu!

Une fois installé devant l'ordinateur (Donc le serveur était, par chance, en anglais!), Mikkel chercha immédiatement à se connecter sur Windows Live Messenger. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour taper son adresse courriel et son mot de passe et soudainement, hop! Le voilà sur la toile! Et ça tombait bien: Tino et Berwald étaient en ligne! Il cliqua rapidement sur « Suomirokkia » (Pseudonyme de ce cher Tino!) et cliqua sur l'option « Inviter » pour mêler « Berwald O. » (Oui, c'était le pseudonyme de Berwald) à la conversation. Une fois que le message confirmant la présence de son ami suédois apparut dans la boîte de conversation, il se mit à taper à toute vitesse sur le clavier.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Salut les potes!

**Suomirokkia dit** :

Mikkel! Ça fait un bail! =D

Dieu, bénissez Tino et sa manie d'utiliser d'adorables émoticônes.

**Berwald O. dit :**

Mikkel. Bonjour.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Hey! Si c'est pas le type constipé!

**Berwald O. dit :**

La ferme, Mikkel.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

JAMAIS!

Vu sous ce point, c'était comme s'il se trouvait encore chez lui, au Danemark, à effectuer la liste des choses quotidiennes pour lui. Passons.

**Suomirokkia dit :**

Comment se déroule le voyage, Mikkel?

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

T'as pas idée, mec! J'ai fait la fête toute la fin de semaine, si bien que je suis crevé!

**Berwald O. dit :**

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris?

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Bon, seul ennui : Pas la moindre idée quoi faire maintenant. Je m'ennuie à mourir!

**Suomirokkia dit :**

Tu rentres Vendredi, n'est-ce pas?

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

C'est le plan.

**Suomirokkia dit :**

Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas de l'aide à Lukas? Il a beaucoup voyagé, peut être pourra-il t'aider?

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Putain! Tu me sauves la vie, toi! Je t'aime tellement, Tino!

**Berwald O. dit :**

…

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Aucune offense, Berwald. Rassure-toi, je ne te volerai pas ta précieuse « femme ».

**Suomirokkia dit :**

Vous avez pas fini avec ce surnom! C'était juste pour un projet au lycée, je répète : Un PRO-JET! =

Tout en éclatant de rire, Mikkel réduisit la fenêtre de conversation et ouvra une fenêtre Internet Explorer. Il tapa rapidement l'adresse du site et en moins de deux, il se retrouva à écrire un courriel à son meilleur ami de toujours.

**To : **alt-for-norge

**Subject :** Au secours! A;

Lulu, aide moooooooooooi! J'suis coincé dans ce tout petit pays sans aucune ressource! Aide-moi, s'teu plaîîîîîîîît!

Il ne prit même pas la peine de signer, sachant que Lukas n'aurait aucun mal à deviner l'auteur de ce courriel (Après tout, son adresse courriel apparaîtrait en haut de ce dernier, ce n'était pas grave!) et retourna sur la fenêtre de conversation qu'il venait d'éteindre.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

C'est fait.

**Suomirokkia dit :**

Tu vois? Ce n'était pas bien compliqué! =D

**Berwald O. dit :**

Tino, tu le sais aussi bien que moi : Mikkel n'est pas stupide. Il fait juste pourrir son intelligence en utilisant trop de produits pour les cheveux.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Tais-toi, le zombie, mes cheveux sont naturellement comme ça! Et rassure-toi, j'ai vérifié s'il y avait des toxines qui me pourriraient le cerveau et il n'y en a pas justement!

À voir cette conversation, il était à supposé que Mikkel et Berwald ne se supportaient pas. En réalité, les deux étaient des amis d'enfance et, bien qu'ayant eu une période de leur enfance où ils se battaient souvent, voire tout le temps, pour des histoires ridicules, ils étaient maintenant de bons amis qui se taquinaient souvent, pouvant envoyer les mauvaises ondes à une personne n'étant pas habitué à ce cirque.

**Suomirokkia dit :**

Donc, j'en conclus que tout va bien?

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

T'as tout pigé. Et vous? Comment se déroule votre escapade en Suède?

En effet, pendant que Mikkel était perdu sur l'un des pays les plus isolés d'Europe, Berwald et Tino avaient décidé de se payer un petit voyage chez les grand-parents de Berwald, qui vivaient à Malmö, non loin de la frontière danoise. Ils auraient appréciés inviter Lukas à se joindre à eux mais malheureusement, celui-ci se préparaient pour un examen important de violon, examen qui pouvaient l'amener soi à avoir une longue carrière au conservatoire de musique de Oslo, soi une longue carrière de violoniste de rue.

**Suomirokkia dit :**

Les parents de Berwald sont, en un mot, adorable. =3 Ils sont vraiment gentils, comme quand on était petits.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Ne me dis pas que sa grand-mère a préparé ses fameux biscuits au beurre et au gingembre couvert de sucre glacé! J'en raffole de ces biscuits!

**Suomirokkia dit :**

Rassure toi, pas encore. De toute façon, elle a décidé de faire des surplus pour toi et Lukas lorsque tu reviendras de ton voyage et Lukas aura terminé ses examens au conservatoire.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Super! Sinon, vous avez rien fait d'autre à l'exception de paresser?

**Suomirokkia dit :**

Tu divagues! Berwald m'a amené au club local de Paint-ball! =D J'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir auparavant, ces suédois sont trop facile à attraper! 8D

**Berwald O. dit :**

Je ne gagne jamais contre toi, Tino.

**Suomirokkia dit :**

C'est parce que je suis le meilleur et pas toi! ;D

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Là, j'suis d'accord avec Tino, Berwald.

**Berwald O. dit :**

La ferme, crétin.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Pas comme si tu pouvais me la fermer de là où tu es!

**Berwald O. dit :**

Imbécile.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Andouille!

Soudainement, une nouvelle fenêtre apparue, annonçant que Mikkel venait de recevoir un nouveau message. Il cliqua sur la petite fenêtre et en moins de deux, le message s'ouvrit, révélant son destinataire.

**To : **danmark-mandark

**Subject :** Re : Au secours! A;

Idiot.

Le message, entre autre, contenait divers sites et lieux d'informations qui purent guider Mikkel, dont notamment le site officiel de l'île. Ce dernier aurait pu embrasser son écran, si ce n'était pas pour le fait qu'il était dans un café. Le danois se retient et tenta de rester calme.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Je viens de recevoir le courriel de Lukas! C'est ce que j'appelle du service rapide moi!

**Alt-for-Norge dit :**

Idiot.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Lukas! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

**Alt-for-Norge dit :**

Je me suis connecté pendant que tu lisais mon message. Tino m'a tout de suite rajouté à cette conversation.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Justement, comment ça se fait que Berwald et Tino soit ici en même temps?

**Suomirokkia dit :**

J'utilise mon ordinateur portable, c'est pas difficile à deviner! ;3;

En voyant l'émoticône choisi par son ami, Mikkel se demanda si Tino ne se moquait soudainement pas de lui. Probablement, Tino possédant un petit côté espiègle après tout.

**Berwald O. dit :**

Comment s'est déroulé ton examen, Lukas? Il me semble que c'était ton examen le plus important pour cette session.

**Alt-for-Norge dit :**

Oui. Le professeur était ravi de voir que je maîtrisais toutes les techniques à la perfection, y comprit des techniques que même les plus grands ont de la difficulté à réaliser.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Qu'est-ce qu'il comprenait, cet examen?

**Alt-for-Norge dit :**

Simplement une démonstration de divers accords et de diverses techniques ainsi que l'interprétation d'une pièce classique, d'une pièce moderne et d'une pièce de notre choix.

**Suomirokkia dit :**

Et quel morceau as-tu choisi pour ta pièce libre?

**Alt-for-Norge dit :**

Une version instrumentale de Fairytale, par Alexander Rybak.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Pas surpris.

**Suomirokkia dit :**

Moi non plus.

**Berwald O. dit :**

Moi de même.

**Alt-for-Norge dit :**

Alexander est un bon musicien et je l'admire tout simplement! Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Pendant un bon moment, la conversation continua et Mikkel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était comme s'il n'était jamais parti de chez lui, comme s'il était encore entouré de ses amis. Il ne risquait pas de l'avouer de si tôt mais ses amis lui manquaient, même Berwald. Les étés de leur enfance passés à la plage, à manger des tranches de melon, les pieds dans l'eau cristalline de la mer avec chacun un sourire sur le visage lui revint en mémoire. À cette époque, tout était si simple, si facile. Mais tout ne durait pas, comme les fameux bateaux de Viking en carton que les garçons construisaient et qui tombaient à l'usure.

Il y avait de ces endroits, de ces objets dont le souvenir restait empreint. Pour le jeune danois, cela avait été tout ces bateaux fait de carton. Ces melons dégustés à la plage. Les innombrables sorties à bicyclette. Que pouvait-il dire? Il regrettait cette époque, tout était si différent maintenant. D'autre part, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix de grandir. La vie devait continuer son court, peu importe l'issue ou la tournure qu'elle avait prise.

Soudainement, Mikkel se rappella d'une chose très importante : Il devait demander à Lukas de l'aider! Comment avait-il pu oublier une chose si simple?

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Lukas! Lukas! Lukas! Lulu! Hé, Lulu! Lulu! Hé! Hé! Hé!

**Alt-for-Norge dit :**

Quoi, imbécile?

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

T'as pas un truc ou deux à me refiler au sujet de l'Islande?

**Alt-for-Norge dit :**

Comme?

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Des petites choses, des légendes locales, où croiser des jolies filles.

**Alt-for-Norge dit :**

Laisse-moi une minute pour y penser. Eh bien, personnellement, je ne connais que deux légendes locales.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Explique.

**Alt-for-Norge dit :**

La première concerne le huldufólk, le « peuple caché ». La légende raconte qu'un jour, Dieu rendit visite à Ève, qui comme vous le savez, a été la première femme sur Terre. Celle-ci était occupée à laver ses enfants lorsque celui-ci arriva et elle n'en avait lavé qu'une partie. Elle avait honte de lui montrer ceux qui étaient sales donc, elle décida de les cacher. Pendant sa visite, Dieu avait insisté pour tous les voir mais Ève mentit, en disant qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres. Néanmoins, Dieu ne se laissa pas berner par ce mensonge et décida de la punir et décrétant que les enfants qu'elle avait cachés ainsi que leur descendance seraient éternellement invisible aux yeux des hommes, là d'où vient le nom de « huldufólk ».

**Suomirokkia dit :**

Wow… =o

**Berwald O. dit :**

Intéressant.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Qu'est-il arrive ensuite!

**Alt-for-Norge dit :**

Rien. Néanmoins, cette croyance est tellement ancrée en Islande que même l'administration du pays joue le jeu. Détourner une route pour éviter de détruire la maison d'un elfe n'a rien d'extraordinaire en Islande.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

C'est dément! Et c'est quoi, la deuxième?

**Alt-for-Norge dit :**

Celle-ci est plus étrange que la première. Tout ce que je sais est qu'elle parle d'une personne ou de quelque chose que les habitants ont appelé « l'Enchanteur ».

Et revoilà cette histoire d'Enchanteur à nouveau. Il avait mené ses propres recherches mais malheureusement, il n'en avait retiré absolument rien.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Rien d'autre?

**Alt-for-Norge dit :**

Non. Tu as encore besoin de mon aide, crétin?

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Oh Lukas! Enfin, oui, j'en aurais besoin. Des informations plus générales cette fois.

**Alt-for-Norge dit :**

Peu importe ce que tu dis. Commençons par les chèques de voyage et les cartes de débit et de crédit. Elles sont acceptés quasiment partout sur le territoire. Les cartes de crédit les plus courantes sont EUROPAY, MASTERCARD et VISA.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

C'est super ça! Si je suis à court de liquide, je vais pouvoir me débrouiller!

**Alt-for-Norge dit :**

Pour l'assurance maladie, les ressortissants des autres pays nordiques comme toi doivent présenter leur passeport valide en cas d'urgence médicale.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Et les autres?

**Alt-for-Norge dit :**

Ceux des pays de l'E.E.E. doivent présenter la Carte Européenne d'Assurance, faute de quoi ils devront payer leurs frais médicaux en totalité. Cette carte remplace le formulaire E-111 et garantit les mêmes droits au cas où tu te poses la question. Les ressortissants venant d'autres pays devront payer l'intégralité de leurs frais médicaux. Si tu as besoin de plus de renseignements, tu peux rejoindre la Sécurité sociale, «Tryggingastofnun Ríkisins», au Laugavegur 114, IS-105 à Reykjavík. Le numéro de téléphone est le 354-560-4451 et le bureau est ouvert du lundi au vendredi de 8h30 du matin à 15h30 de l'après-midi.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Wow. N'empêche, vivement le fait que je sois né danois!

**Alt-for-Norge dit :**

Tu as de la chance… Pour une fois. À ma connaissance, aucun vaccin n'est nécessaire et le numéro d'appel d'urgence en Islande est le 112. Tu peux appeler 24h sur 24. Si besoin, tu peux appeler le Commissariat de police de Reykjavík au 354-444-1100 pour demander de l'information.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Et la météo? T'as un truc ou deux à me refiler?

**Berwald O. dit :**

Laisse-lui une chance d'y arriver, crétin.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Oui, oui, zombie.

**Alt-for-Norge dit :**

Le climat est plutôt doux mais changeant. Pour la météo en anglais, tu peux appeler le 902-0600, poste 44. Personnellement, et je parle d'expérience, j'espère que tu as pensé à emporter des lainages légers comme un chandail ou un cardigan, un manteau imperméable et de bonnes chaussures de marche.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

… Non, je n'y ai pas pensé. De toute manière, je ne vais pas quitter la capitale.

**Alt-for-Norge dit :**

Crétin. Tu as ton téléphone portable au moins?

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Oui.

**Alt-for-Norge dit :**

Bon. Des appels automatiques peuvent être effectués dans tout le pays. L'indicatif téléphonique de l'Islande pour des appels de l'étranger est +354 plus 7 chiffres. Si tu veux nous rejoindre en Europe ou appeler aux États-Unis, compose le 00, suivi de l'indicatif du pays en question et le numéro que tu veux rejoindre. Également, des compagnies vendent des cartes téléphoniques GSM prépayées et offrent des services GSM/GPRS pour les téléphones portables. Ces cartes sont disponibles dans les stations-service dans tout le pays.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Chic! Je ne finirai pas comme ce « meme » internet, tu sais, le « Forever Alone »?

**Alt-for-Norge dit :**

Imbécile comme tu es, je refuse de t'en dire plus. De toute manière, tu es assez intelligent pour ne pas te ramasser à l'hôpital.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Allons! Si j'étais aussi stupide que tu le dis, je n'aurai jamais rentré à l'Université en littérature.

La conversation continua de plus belle jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur l'épaule de Mikkel. En relevant la tête, ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un client qui patientait depuis vingt bonnes minutes et qui semblait légèrement irrité. Le jeune homme ria nerveusement et promit de laisser à l'autre l'ordinateur en échange d'une minute supplémentaire pour dire au revoir à ses amis.

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Je dois y aller. Il y a un type qui attend après moi.

**Suomirokkia dit :**

D'accord! Sois prudent Mikkel! =)

**Berwald O. dit :**

Ne bois pas trop également. Et prends soin de toi.

**Alt-for-Norge dit :**

Ne t'évanouie pas en pleine nature et reviens nous en un morceau!

**Danmark-Mandark dit :**

Je vous le promets! Rassurez-vous! À plus, les potes!

Puis, Mikkel se déconnecta et ferma sa session, laissant l'autre homme utiliser l'ordinateur après plusieurs minutes d'attente.

* * *

><p><em>Cette conversation est la première des trois dernier contacts que j'eu avec l'extérieur, voire ma famille et mes amis. Ce que je considère comme une parodie de correspondance consiste en trois pièces. Cette conversation par Internet est la première. Un court message laissé sur la boîte vocale du téléphone portable de Lukas est la seconde partie. Quand à la dernière, il s'agit d'une lettre envoyé à ma famille et amis. Si on peut parler de lettre là-encore…<em>

_Quand j'y repense, étrangement, écrire cette lettre n'est pas le souvenir principal mais la manière dont je l'ai écrite l'est. J'ignore honnêtement pourquoi mais pourtant, le moindre détail est gravé dans mon esprit._

_Moi, nu comme un ver, stylo et feuille de papier à la main._

_Lui, tout aussi découvert, à plat-ventre, respirant doucement, tentant de ne pas rire tandis que j'utilisais son dos en guise de substitut pour un bureau._

_Les draps blancs avec motif argent du lit froissés et tachés du doux sirop du faunet non-prépubère. L'édredon fait de duvet en plume était couvert à certains endroits de résidus de larmes et de bave._

_Les stores était fermés, néanmoins légèrement entrouvert, donnant vu sur la splendide vue dont la chambre disposait tandis que la lampe d'appoint émettait une faible lueur, tamisant la pièce._

_L'atmosphère appelait à la luxure et à la tentation, et non à la rédaction d'une lettre destinée à un entourage._

_Bien que ce moment fut le moment le plus érotique de notre voyage et de toute ma vie jusqu'ici, je dois dire que je considère ce souvenir comme un rappel de ce que nous avons été dans le passé jusqu'au milieu de notre périple._

_Néanmoins, jamais je ne regretterai ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Jamais. D'ailleurs, n'ai-je pas une partie de lui en moi désormais? Une partie de ce qui nous lit en moi? Chaque ville, chaque rivière, chaque montagnes, chaque nom… Chaque partie de sa peau, chaque regard, chaque baiser. Nous avions, d'une certaine façon, gravé nos noms sur chaque partie de ce petit mais tout à la fois immense territoire. Je nous revois d'ailleurs encore sur la route, toi regardant au loin, une carte sur les genoux et moi, les yeux sur la route, légèrement distraits par toi, tout simplement toi._

_D'une certaine façon, j'avais tout vu et rien vu. Je m'explique : il me faut confesser que si, j'avais vu du pays et appris plus sur ce pays que je n'aurais jamais pu mais au final, tout le voyage (De mon point de vue) tournait autour de lui, de sa personne, de son état, de lui, lui, lui. Je ne suis pas Nabokov, loin de là, mais même moi, le grand idiot de Copenhague, peut composer des idylles à tes yeux, tes cheveux, ta peau, ton pays… Et je sais, je sonne comme une romancière mais que puis-je dire?_

_Tu m'as enchanté. Tout simplement enchanté._

* * *

><p><em>Týrsdagr, Odinsdagr, Pórsdagr og Freadagr.<em>

Mardi, Mercredi, Jeudi et Vendredi.

Le temps s'écoula et se rapprocha de plus en plus de l'heure du départ de Mikkel. Ce départ signifiait plusieurs choses. D'abord, il allait être entouré de sa famille et amis à nouveau, il allait pouvoir retrouver sa chère Université et ses cours de littérature ainsi que sa précieuse bière adorée. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, de passer les contrôles de sécurité, d'embarquer dans l'appareil qui le retournerait dans son pays natal. Il pouvait presque imaginer un sablier dans sa tête. Le sable coulait et coulait et coulait… Jusqu'à ce quelque chose tourne de travers et d'un seul coup de vent, le sablier se brisa.

« Vous plaisantez j'espère!

- Pas du tout, monsieur. Nous sommes navrés de cela, monsieur. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir que les pilotes décideraient de déclencher une grève, monsieurs. Aimeriez-vous que je-

- Non. Et s'il vous plaît, plus de « monsieur ». Je ne suis pas si vieux! En tout cas, j'essaierai de voir si l'auberge qui m'hébergeait durant mon séjour acceptera de me reprendre jusqu'au prochain vol qui est le… ?

- Mardi, monsieur.

- D'accord, je vous revois mardi dans ce cas!

- Mais monsieur… ! »

La voix de la jeune femme se noya dans la mer de voix entourant le danois. Fantastique! Lui qui ne rêvait que de repartir chez lui! Le voilà coincer à nouveau dans ce tout petit pays ennuyeux! En effet, le danois avait passé ses journées dans son lit, à ne rien faire. Lui qui pensait s'amuser comme un idiot, il se sentait plutôt déçu du résultat. Mais bon, il allait devoir faire un effort supplémentaire et attendre la fin de cette maudite grève de pilotes! Après tout, il avait survécu sept jours, il pouvait en survivre quatre (Cinq en comptant aujourd'hui) autres! Néanmoins, le plus raisonnable était de lancer un coup de fil à une personne de son entourage (Probablement Lukas, vu la profonde complicité et amitié les liant!) et de lui demander de transmettre le message qu'il arriverait plus tard. C'était la chose la plus mature à faire et Mikkel s'y mit immédiatement. Il se dirigea vers un téléphone public et composa le 00 avant d'ajouter l'indicatif norvégien puis, le numéro de portable de son ami. Malheureusement, celui-ci, d'après le message enregistré sur sa boîte vocale, « était occupé. Prière de me laisser un message si important. ». Mikkel soupira et commença à narrer sa situation.

« Hey, Lulu. C'est moi, Mikkel. Écoute, je suis à l'aéroport en Islande – Non, je ne suis pas en route – et d'après la jolie demoiselle au bureau d'information, il y a une grève des pilotes. Je ne peux pas rentrer tout de suite donc, je serai de retour mardi. Avise ma famille, Tino et Berwald s'il te plaît. À plus tard ! ».

Et il raccrocha. En laissant échapper un juron, Mikkel entraîna sa valise et son sac à dos à l'extérieur de l'aéroport et regarda un avion atterrir. Que pouvait-il dire? Ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était celle des pilotes, oui. Il laissa échapper un sourire et soudainement, il entendit un rire presque familier. Il releva la tête et aperçut le chauffeur de la navette, le même que celui l'ayant servi la dernière fois.

« Je t'embarque, fiston? »

* * *

><p>« Et voilà, je suis de nouveau coincé ici.<p>

- Ma parole! Tu n'as pas de chance! »

Mikkel, le coude collé contre le bord de la fenêtre, regarda à l'extérieur. Le même paysage que lors de son arrivée. Il n'arrivait plus, au bout de quelques jours, à en discerner la beauté, le soleil légèrement couchant, les macareux s'envolant vers l'horizon, la mousse recouvrant les champs de laves avec leurs petites fleurs curieuses, les gens se rencontrant et discutant dans la rue de tout et de rien, une petite fille blonde en train de s'amuser avec un jeune garçon qui semblait un peu plus vieux, les douces lumières de la capitale. Pourquoi? Était-ce parce qu'il s'y était habitué ou simplement parce que l'ennui avait condamné sa vision de la beauté de Reykjavík? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et de toute manière, il s'en fichait.

« T'es-tu amusé au moins?, demanda le chauffeur en tournant vers la gauche.

- Ce serait mentir de répondre non. En revanche, je m'attendais à… Plus. Vous savez, voir des gens, fêter, peut être me promener!, dit Mikkel en levant les bras au ciel et, par la même occasion, s'administrer un coup de poing sur le menton. Ouille.

- Tu sais, tu as quatre jours de plus maintenant. Profite-en!

- Merci du conseil, c'est très précieux- Attendez un instant! Quel jour sommes-nous?

- Ma foi, vendredi, bégaya l'homme au volant.

- Nous sommes vendredi. Il me reste encore un samedi et un dimanche à passer ici. Un lundi également mais lui, il ne compte pas. De toute façon, qui aime les lundis?

- Je ne crois pas suivre ton résonnement, fiston.

- C'est pourtant très simple! »

Une étincelle espiègle apparut dans les yeux du danois. Ses cheveux, qui semblaient légèrement aplatis durant le trajet, se redressèrent à nouveau et son langage corporel n'exprima qu'une seule et possible émotion : l'excitation. Il sauta de son fauteuil et se mit à parler d'une voix rapide et excité, comme un enfant le matin de Noël, en train d'admirer ses cadeaux sous le sapin, jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui donne la permission de déchirer le papier d'emballage et de révéler les merveilles qu'il avait reçu. Que pouvait-il dire?

« Oui, je suis coincé à Reykjavík pour un bon moment. Néanmoins, pas la peine de gâcher ces journées-là en restant assit dans mon lit! Je n'ai qu'à profiter de ce temps pour aller célébrer encore une fois! Après tout, aucun besoin d'avoir quoique ce soit pour aller fêter, grève de pilotes ou non! Seigneur, je suis tellement brillant, je m'épate moi-même!

- Oh là! Ne touche pas à la pédale d'accélération, fiston! »

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur:<strong> Salutations à vous tous. Navrée pour l'attente mais voici enfin le second chapitre de cette histoire! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, des commentaires, des questions ou me signaler mes fautes d'orthographes. =)

Je veux d'abord mettre un point au clair: Non, je n'ai jamais et n'aurai pas dans le futur, l'envie d'arrêter d'écrire cette histoire. La raison de mon absence est simple: les études. Étant en dernière année de lycée, le choix entre mon avenir et mes études versus mon "art" s'est imposée et, en adulte mature, j'ai choisi mes études. Résultat? Meilleures notes de l'école et une bourse d'étude! Cerise sur le gâteau, j'ai de plus longues vacances donc, je vais pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu. Par la même occasion, ayant terminé l'école, il m'a fallu rechercher de nouvelles sources d'informations, ajoutant à mon retard.

Au sujet de ce chapitre, rien de spécial à dire, juste beaucoup de dialogues. Je l'ai surtout utilisé pour corriger quelques "erreurs" d'inatention dans la chronologie et pour nous propulser pour de bon dans le scénario. Toujours pas d'Islande mais il viendra... Il faudra simplement patienter. En entendant, petite apparitions des autres (Finland, Suède et Norvège) sous leur nom humain (Lukas est Norvège pour les perdus!) et explication en détails sur certaines choses à savoir. Également, oui, malgré leur... Relation compliquée dans le passé, Berwald et Mikkel s'entendent bien, malgré quelques désaccords. De plus, 6000 mots pour ce chapitre! Pas mal, hein? ;D J'ai également ajouté quelques références à Vladimir Nabokov (Auteur des romans "Lolita", "Feu Pâle" et "Ada ou l'Ardeur"), mon auteur préféré et très grande source d'inspiration pour moi, le titre de cette "fic" venant initialement d'un de ses textes.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir attendu. C'est sûr, cette histoire n'est pas populaire comme "Gutters" par exemple, mais savoir que les gens attendent après moi me donne un "boast" de confiance! Merci à tous pour cela! =D Maintenant, les reviews!

**Wisely-san:**Merci pour la review, c'est très gentil. Pardon pour l'attente mais mieux vaut tard que jamais! =) Icy? L'Enchanteur? Peut être, peut être pas. Et non, ne sois pas surprise. XD En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup tes hypothèses et rassure toi, cette rencontre sera quelque chose que les personnages et lecteurs n'oublieront pas de sitôt! ;D

**Felicia Martins:** Oui, le titre du chapitre précédant se traduit comme "Bienvenue" tandis que celui-ci veut dire "Bonjour". Et merci pour le compliment, ça me touche sincèrement. =) Non, les dates ne veulent rien dire mais d'un côté, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'avait l'air un passeport danois et j'ai du me référer à un trouvé en ligne. Quand à la tradition de l'Enchanteur, je ne peux rien dire car sinon, je "spoile". Mais non, je ne crois pas (?) que cela existe dans notre monde. Et oui, un mois et une partie de mon argent de poche. ^-^; Et heu, quels documents? En tout cas, merci du conseil, c'est prit en note et attrape plutôt tes chaussures de marche! ;D (Et oui, c'est bien "Hej da" avec un cercle sur le "a"!) Et évidemment, quand on aime, on ne compte pas! ;D


End file.
